Just As Love Lasts Forever, So Do We
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: As a fight in the high school gets underway, Bakura and Marik are left alone in the classroom. But will their 6 years of Secrecy Dating finally be blown?


Sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys. I wanna get this out of the way before I update the other two stories. Well as you can see, a Yu-Gi-Oh One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marik, Bakura, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I only duel.

* * *

As the chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" rang through the hallways of the school, Bakura watched all of his classmates and teacher run out of the room to watch the fight, all except him. He was the most popular guy in school. He was smart, funny, tan, handsome, tall, everything you could ask for in a guy. But no one knew, that Bakura, was this teen's most trusted friend, and, boyfriend.

"Argh! Bakura get over here now!" Marik screamed to which Bakura obeyed. "What's wrong Marik?" Bakura timidly asked. "What's wrong? What's. WRONG? What's wrong, Bakura, is that we're alone in the classroom and I STILL can't make out with you!" Bakura chuckled and locked the door as he heard the fight get taken outside and as litteraly the whole school followed. He walked back to Marik's desk which was in the corner away from any windows. "Now, we're locked alone in a room for who knows how long, and all you want to do is make out?" Marik pondered this thought and smiled, "Maybe." Bakura then grabbed Marik's shirt collar and pulled him out of his seat and pushed him against the wall. "Fine then, we'll only make out."

As Marik chuckled he felt warm lips upon his own to which he knew by the feel was Bakura's. Marik slipped his hands into the back pockets of Bakura's pants and parted his lips slightly giving Bakura access. Bakura gladly entered and quickly mapped out Marik's mouth with his own tounge. As the two swapped saliva there was a knock at the door, the two broke apart and Marik sat back down at his desk, Bakura walked over and let the principal in.

"Ah, boys, you two aren't watching the fight?" the principal asked. "No sir, I was sitting here doing my work and Bakura who is done with his was drawing." Marik stated. Bakura remembered a drawing which he had been working on for days was in his front pocket, he pulled it out and showed it to the principal. "It's still a work in progress but it's going to be great!" Bakura said, and much to his delight, got a thumbs-up from the principal. "Well you two stay out of trouble, the fight should be over soon by the looks of it." the principal said as he walked out of the room.

"You, saved my butt Marik." said a very thankful Bakura. "Ah Bakura, you make me happy, why wouldn't I save your butt?" Marik jokingly asked. "Right, you'd rather be kissing it." Marik's eye's shot glares at the laughing Bakura who brushed the silver hair out of his eyes. Marik smirked and quickly jumped over the desk and jumping on Bakura, pinning him down on the ground. Marik's breath steamed across Bakura's face, making Bakura shiver at each breath. Marik leaned down to Bakura's ear, still panting from the exilirating jump. "I love you Bakura." he whispered as he pulled his head up. A tear ran down Bakura's cheek to which Marik whiped away. "Don't cry, it only makes things worse."

Bakura was at a loss for words, Marik just told him that he loved him. In their six years of secrecy dating, never had they exchanged that sentence. Of course he had to cry, he never thought he'd be told that. As Marik leaned down and kissed Bakura, he decided to show Marik he loved him back. Bakura wrapped his legs around Marik's waist and pulled him as close as he would go, by then, the teens were already in another make out session, which Marik wanted to make last. Unexpectedly, he flipped the both of them putting Bakura on top and wrapped his own legs around his lover's waist. Marik, then heard the door open once again. Bakura almost pulled away from the session but Marik pulled him back and flipped them again. He placed his hands back in Bakura's pockets and moaned as Bakura wrapped his tounge around his own.

As he heard the whole class file back in, he didn't care, six years had been long enough. If the school had to know, they were going to find out on the last day of their Senior Year. "Marik?" he heard one of the boys say but Marik took his hand out of Bakura's pocket and shooed him away, then placed it back in it's spot. By now, all of the Senior Class was watching, but he didn't care. Bakura finally pulled away from the session and lifted his body while positioned on his elbows.

"Ah, who won the fight?" Bakura asked. As the final bell rang, all the Seniors rushed out of the room, Marik stood up and grabbed Bakura's hand pulling him up, but not letting go. The teens walked out of school for the first time that day, hand in hand, not caring who saw.

"Marik!" "Marik!" "Marik, wake up!" was all a Twenty-two year old, shirtless Marik heard. He turned his head to whomever was waking him up. "You fell asleep in the hot tub again silly, you want me to crank the heat back up?" Bakura asked. "Ha I guess." Marik replied.

Bakura hit a switch making the water much warmer with bubbles emerge from all angles. Bakura slipped into the entracing water and layed his head on Marik's shoulder. "I know that you were dreaming about that again. I was too." Bakura said. Marik chuckled and kissed Bakura's head. His eyes found their way to the ring on Bakura's ring finger and smiled, knowing that he is now his, forever.

* * *

And that's it, I might do a follow-up One-Shot on this but then again I might not. Please R&R!


End file.
